


'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

by thenevillegirl



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenevillegirl/pseuds/thenevillegirl
Summary: Middleham 1464.Richard is staying at Middleham Castle to train to become a knight in his brother's, King Edward IV, army. There he has some friends: Francis, Isabel and Anne.Probably Middleham  is where he fell in love with his future wife, and cousin, Anne Neville.





	1. Chapter 1

“Richard! Your brother the King is coming from London to verify your progresses as one of his future knights.” Announced Lord Warwick and Richard jumped up, straightened himself at the arrive of his cousin.

“I expect that the King will be pleased, you’ve learned a lot and, who knows, maybe he will consider the possibility to make you a knight before of time.” He added, making a hint of a smile. Richard looked down. He didn’t want to go away before of time from Middleham, here was so quiet and he had his friends. At court he has his brothers, his sister and his mother, but in Middleham he has Francis, Isabel and Anne.

Anne was the one he became more affectionate with. Since his arrival, when he was eight years and she was just four, she made him understand to be the worthy daughter of the Kingmaker, they had the same temperament, but she was also a little girl and she would became very upset when he would pull at her braids to play. With time passing it wasn’t pulling her hair anymore but just grabbing some lock to feel the consistence between the fingers and she started to react differently consequently. She would blush and walked away rapidly, as she had something more important to do and Francis would laugh everytime.

“I’ll put in practice everything you taught me, cousin.” He firmly said. He never wanted to disappoint the Earl, to him he was like a father.

“I’m sure you will.” He answered, resting his hand on his shoulder.

Edward was to arriving in the afternoon and Richard had all morning to train. It was since his brother’s coronation as King of England, and he was nominated Duke of Gloucester, that he hadn’t seen him. Since he was the youngest brother, he always felt the pressure to be like his older brothers, especially like Edward, he was able in fight and he didn’t wanted to be less. He wanted to serve well his King.

“It’s been a while since I saw my cousin, King Edward” Commented Anne, while observing Richard who was training with his sword. She was a little girl when he was coronated, it was obvious that she didn’t remembered him well.

“Yes” he just answered. Richard never was a boy of many words, but Anne always managed to make him speak.

“Do you believe that your brother can order you to come back to court and serve him as a knight?” Se asked then. Richard looked at her and noticed a bit of worry in her face.

“Yes, I do believe he can, Anne.”

Anne looked down and then she got up, keeping still the shawl on her shoulders to cover her from the wind. She went closer to him while he was turning the sword.

“Anne you could have been hurt, don’t you see I have a sword?! And you’re right in front of it!” he exclaimed, but Anne didn’t moved at all.

“Anne, What is it?”

Anne didn’t speak and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

“Anne…” Richard was confused by her action and didn’t know how to respond at it.

“I do not want you to leave, you are the only one who understand me” She said with a broken voice and Richard understood she was sobbing.

“Anne…” He repeated her name, dropping the sword on the ground to hug her back and then raising er face to meet her eyes

“Sweet Anne, now or then it will happen, but this doesn’t mean our paths have to separate. We’ll meet anyway at court and I will come here sometimes, I’m sure I’ll be a welcome guest.” He said, caressing her cheek were she had a tear and Anne smiled.

They remained embraced for a few more seconds and then he asked her to let him to continue his training. Anne returned to her spot and her mother, who was there too with Isabel, smiled. Anne wondered why.

…

In the afternoon Edward arrived, as expected. He got off his horse and approached his brother with arms wide open. He greeted him, while Richard stood on his feet still, making a curtsy along with his cousin, the Countess and their daughters.

“Little brother! Look how you’ve grown up! Of course you’re not as tall as me, but you’re not a little boy anymore”

Richard thought that soon he would be a man and  smiled to his brother.

“Thank you, brother.”

“I hope you have been a good ward to our cousin.”

Warwick made a small nod and hinted a smile, “He was indeed, your grace, one of the best. I wouldn’t exclude the possibility to see him soon as one of your-“

“We’ll see that” cut off Edward, giving a pat on his brother’s shoulder.

He greeted also the Countess and the two girls. They grew up too since the day of his coronation. He noticed immediately how Richard looked at young Anne and he smiled pleased.

“I see that you’re grown up, dear cousin, you’re not like your sister yet, but I’m sure you will be a lovely Lady.” He said, referring to Anne who slightly blushed at the compliment. She knew very well that she wasn’t comparable to her sister Isabel. Every boy of Middleham had a crush for her, while Anne was not worthy of a half a glance,  still considered unripe.

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

“Very well, what do you think, little brother, shouldn’t make me see what are you capable of?”

“Francis, you will fight with Richard, you two are the best and it will be a fair fight for both.”

For training they always used real swords, except at the beginning of it when they used wooden swords. Richard and Francis were the best among Warwick’s wards and they had fun fighting each other. Often they would found themselves in competition and it only served to feed their friendship.

Edward and the others assisted. He was sat between Warwick and little Anne and to the King’s eyes it appeared that his cousin was in a state of alert even if they boys hadn’t even started.

“Are you nervous, Anne?” He asked and she shook her head to say no, but she was actually. Boys were always in search of fighting and he and Francis did that a lot since they were in Middleham, even for stupid reasons, Anne would never understand them.

“Is Just that I don’t like fighting.”

“But is what Richard will do one day, for all his life he will fight in battles and he will make worry his wife as we all already do.” He said, smiling and Anne didn’t understood the hidden meaning of his words.

Sometimes they would clap when one of the two was prevailing. Then they heard a loud moan of pain and there was blood on Richard’s arm.

Anne gasped and Warwick and Edward stood up at the same time.

“It is fine” Richard assured them, smiling. It was just a scratch and the adrenaline didn’t make him feel pain.

They kept on for a while and Richard finally disarmed Francis, making him to fall on the ground. Richard helped him and exchanged smiles.

“Forgive me for the wound” Francis said and Richard shrugged, “Well, I guess we are even now.” He replied, reminding his friend that one time it was him that was wounded by Richard. They approached the King, kneeling before him.

“Well done, both of you” he said smiling and making them to stand on their feet.  Edward was happy that his little brother had a friend close to his age.

They went back to the Castle and Richard parted from the group to retire in his chamber and take care of the little wound, because blood was still coming out of it. Anne made sure to not be noticed by her father or Isabel and followed him.

“Richard! Wait!” She said, running with her gown held by her hand to not stumble on it.

“Yes?” He turned around to meet her and her breathing was breathless for the run.

“You’re still bleeding, let me treat it, please” She asked, almost beseeching him.

“It is nothing, I don’t want you to waste your t-“

“It is not a waste! I mean… I would like to, and maybe one day I could treat my h-husband’s wounds and I haven’t practiced.”

It wasn’t true, it wasn’t one of the duties of wives, but Richard accepted her help for she was blushing and  he would found her adorable when she does.

“Very well, thank you then.”

Anne smiled excited and took him by the hand in her and Isabel’s chambers, leaving the door open. She made him sit on the bed while she took the necessary from one of the cabinets. Richard wondered why she and Isabel kept wine in their chambers.

“Our physician told me that alcohol can be used for wounds so it won’t be infected. And I stole a bit of father’s wine to keep here in emergency cases.”

Richard was amazed by Anne’s resourcefulness. Anne, on the other hand, knew that she would have needed it especially for him because she and Isabel never scratched their skin.

“By the way, you have been amazing out there.” She said to him, starting to treat his wound.

“Not that amazing, after all” he pointed at the injury and Anne laughed softly.

“You got distracted. Can happen to the best, also the King can distract.” Richard smiled, Anne always had a high estimate of him and she always cheered him up finding always silver linings in everything.

“Also Francis has been amazing, of course” She hastily added, after figuring out that she had commented just his skills.

She realized that she hadn’t a bandage so she took the piece of cloth that was keeping her dress neckline covered. Richard blushed this time, Anne was almost nine years and she was slowly becoming a woman. She didn't had all the curves to be called such, but her chest wasn't completely flat anymore.

“Done!” She exclaimed, proud of her first medication, without realizing that Richard was uncomfortable. She looked down and panicked.

“I’m sorry! I will take some other cloth!” She started to get up but Richard stopped her by her hand.

“No, you don’t have to, it is me to blame, I-I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Anne smiled and assured to him that he didn’t. She looked at him while his eyes were looking ahead, and bit her lower lip. They have never been alone like in that moment and she felt her heart racing. She liked Richard, there was no doubt of it, but she was almost sure he never saw her in a different way than as a dear friend, or worse as a sister.

“Richard?” She spoke out suddenly.

“Yes?” He turned his head to look at her.

“I was wondering if maybe, you don’t have to say yes but, I could give you a kiss… On the cheek I mean, of course!”

Actually she wanted a real kiss but she didn’t have any good reason for him to kiss her on the lips. A kiss on the cheek, instead, have not a second meaning, could be just an innocent kiss between cousins, which they were indeed.

He remained silent for a few second and then he smiled.

“You want a kiss on the lips, right?”  He asked, seeing from her expression that she wanted not a simple kiss on the cheek.

Anne blushed and Richard took it as a yes. He grabbed delicately her chin and he made their lips to meet. Just a brush of lips, but Anne’s heart was beating fast.

“Done” he said, smiling satisfied. He always wondered how would it be like to kiss Anne, even if it wasn’t like a kiss his parents or his cousins shared.

“Now I must go, your father maybe wants to speak with me” said Richard, greeting Anne and leaving her chambers. He walked down the corridor when he heard a voice.

“I see you’re very affectionate to our cousin,” Edward commented and Richard turned immediately.

“What did you saw?” He asked, a bit scared of the consequences that could have brought if the Earl had known.

“Let’s say that I don’t know how Warwick may react knowing that his favorite daughter’s lips are not untouched anymore.”

“Edward it was just…” He tried to explain, but what could he say? He wanted that to be more than just a brush of lips.

“Don’t worry little brother,” He laughed, patting on his shoulder, “The important thing is that you will bring her respect when she will be a lady in waiting, she’s one of the daughters of our most powerful ally. You can have fun with the other ladies.” He finished and then leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He knew that his brother values honor more than anything, but he also knew that he was at an age when you listen very little to the head and Anne already started to blossom.

Richard didn’t wanted to ‘have fun’ with Anne, not lacking of respect toward her. He knew that the Earl was encouraging their closeness and maybe he would asked soon to Edward the permission for them to get married and he would gladly accepted it because he cared for Anne even if he couldn’t call it love yet.

During supper there was an awkward silence. Anne and Richard barely touched the food on their plates, Edward smiled amused and winked to a maid and the Earl, the Countess and Isabel were eating in silence.

“I arranged a meeting with Duchess Bona of Savoy, your majesty” spoke Warwick, but Edward wasn’t really concentrate on what he was saying. He knew very well that he had to take a wife to be Queen of England by his side, but he hadn’t found yet the woman that to him had that right. No woman could transform him in a faithful husband but he wanted to marry for love.

“Yes, that’s perfect… Erm Warwick, will you come with me to visit some villages around here? I haven’t had the time to greet properly my people.” He said, taking his eyes off from the maid for a second.

Warwick made a nod, accepting the offer. It was right that the King see the campaigns of England and not just the cities. A King known by the people was a loved king.

After supper, Richard went directly to Anne stopping her before she could retire to her chamber.

“I was thinking that we could do a picnic tomorrow, do you like the idea?” He proposed, a bit nervous.

“Oh sure I do! I love it! I will tell Bella!” She exclaimed excited at the idea of spending a day outside the Castle. She started to run to Isabel but Richard stopped her again.

“No, I meant… just you and me” he precised, leaving young Anne without words to say.

“Oh… Okay” She said smiling, but hiding her face. Richard got closer to her and took her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

“Good, we will meet tomorrow then, Anne.”

Anne nodded and this time she went to her chambers with a steady walk, without rush.

Richard thought it was the perfect occasion to spend some time just him and Anne, alone, without her father keeping an eye on her constantly and his brother Edward and his silly insinuations. Really he thinks that every man behave like he does?

No, he would treat well Anne, she was a lady and a dear friend of him, he would never treat her like Edward with his mistresses. He always confessed to be in love but after a couple of days he was suddenly In love with an another woman.

Anne couldn't sleep for the exciting day that was waiting for her the day after.

"Anne, please tell me! I'm your sister, i have the right to know"

"Richard and I will eat outside the castle tomorrow" She said. Anne promised to herself to not tell Isabel, to keep it like a secret for her only, but she was too happy for staying silent.

"Well, i guess Francis lost the bet." She smirked and Anne gasped.

"You and Francis bet?! On what?!" She asked curious.

Isabel smiled, she was moved by the innocence of her little sister, "Nothing, i hope you will have a nice day tomorrow"

"Please, Bella, don't tell mother." Anne asked, taking her sister's hand in hers.

"Of course i won't Annie, you have my word." She smiled. Isabel wasn't too harsh as everyone thought, she just was a good daughter to her parents and she just wanted to see Anne happy and Isabel knew her father's plan. Obviously he never said anything but it was obvious that he was trying to get Anne and Richard closer, in her heart Isabel hoped that he would have done the same with her and George Plantagenet, the other brother of Richard. She really liked him, even if he never gave her attention, she always looked at him from afar. He was always on his own, like Richard, but he also seemed sad and Isabel only wanted to make him smile.

"Now, try to sleep or you will tomorrow" She then said and lay down with Anne.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Anne put one of her best dresses, the night blue one that highlighted her blue eyes. Her father got it for her birthday and when Richard saw her, he remained paralyzed at the view, but when she got closer and all smiling, he cleared his throat.

“I’m not sure is a good idea to wear a beautiful dress like this one. There are a lot of mud puddles for last night rain, you could ruin it.” He warned, giggling a bit.

“I will be careful.” She informed him, certain of that.

Anne decided to saddle Midnight, her father’s horse. In fact, he decided to leave him at Middleham Castle to try a horse he recently bought.

Richard helped her to get on and led the way with his own.

They went to a clearing full of flowers and trees that could offer them a bit of shade, since it was a sunny day.  There was also a little creek, Anne was amazed by so much beauty in that place that she never saw.

“It is a beautiful place, Richard!” She exclaimed.

He smiled and prepared the cloth that they would use to eat on, since they were to stay on the ground.

“I was sure you would have liked it. I’ve been here for a riding break with Warwick and Francis and I just thought of you…” he said, seeing Anne wetting her hand just to feel the freshness of the water. At his eyes, she seemed a nymph.

“Indeed I do” she answered, getting up and getting closer to Richard. They sat on the length of cloth and Richard handed her a bit of roast that was coming from the kitchens.

“How did you get roast for now?!” She asked surprised. Roast or meat in general was only for the supper and they could never eat it as much as they wanted.

“Well, everyone likes me in the Kitchens, except for Mrs. March but she doesn’t like any one so…” he shrugged.

“Yeah, she’s always grumpy” she agreed, making a grimace.

Richard smiled and they started to eat, sharing also a bunch of grapes.

“So, what have you organized for today?”

“Actually I haven’t organized anything, I thought we could spend some time here and enjoy this beautiful place.”

Anne blushed seeing Richard getting comfortable on the cloth and then lying down.

“Oh… okay” She nodded but keeping her look down, to not make him see she was embarrassed.

Richard laughed at her blush. “Are you embarrassed, Lady Anne?!” He mocked her and Anne pouted, the usual she would put on her face when Richard and Francis would mock her around.

“It is you the cause for my embarrassment, your Grace the Duke of Gloucester!” She answered back, turning her face on the other side, but Richard grabbed her chin to look again into her eyes.

“Let me get rid of it, then.” He whispered softly, but before she could ask how he could get rid of her embarrassment, he brought his lips to hers.

“This… this, what does mean?” She asked, unable to take her eyes from the boy in front of her.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to do because I like you, Anne.” He responded and it was true, he liked her but at the moment it was the only thing he felt for her, even if Anne was in his thoughts more often than usual.

“I like you too, Richard.”  She was playing with the hem of her dress, nervous for this sudden exchange of feelings.

“It is good that we like each other, I mean, if your father and my brother decide for us to get married, at least we won’t marry someone we don’t like.” He stated and Anne agreed by nodding.

For Anne was weird speaking of marriage, especially if it was about marrying Richard. In her heart she knew that since their first meeting he conquered her heart. At the beginning he was very shy and reserved, but with her typical Neville temperament she did scratch the armor he built around himself.

“Yes, you are right.”

They spend the day talking and play chasing each other which ended with Anne falling on the grass and Richard above her, excusing himself at once, but Anne liked the sensation of the weight of his body on hers. She sent away these odd thoughts and accepted his hand to get up.

They went back to the Castle when the sun started to set. The Countess was smiling at them, but Anne knew that she would scold her once in her chambers.

Isabel was waiting for her, impatient to know what happened between her little sister and her cousin.

“Anne tell me!” She exclaimed when she entered the chamber, but then she fell silent at the entrance of her mother too.

“Anne, this is not as a Lady should behave, messing around with Richard!” She was clearly furious.

“Mother is not like that!” She said, almost crying. 

“Even if is not, people will speak! You’re not yet a woman, Anne, but you have the age to get married if your father decides so. I will not accept these rumors in my house, are we clear?” She asked.

“Yes, Lady Mother.” She murmured and when her mother went out, she threw herself on the bed.

“Annie, is everything fine?” Isabel asked, sitting next to her.  

“No, is not Bella. I just had a picnic with Richard, there was nothing wrong with it.” She cried out, her mother has been unjust with her.

Isabel caressed her hair softly “I know, but we are ladies and mother’s right, we cannot have these rumors on us and let people doubting our virtues. We will marry noble men one day, Annie, and it could be that your husband won’t be Richard…” She said softly.

Anne cried with her head on Isabel’s lap while her sister was caressing her back and her arms.

…

Richard was worried for Anne, he didn’t have the chance to speak with her, and they would meet only during meals or in the corridors but Isabel and the Countess were always with her.

He decided to ask to Isabel so he wondered if they could speak for a moment, leaving Anne a bit confused and also Isabel was, for a second, but then she thought he would ask about Anne.

“What is it, Richard?” She asked smiling.

“Why Anne is avoiding me? Have I done something wrong?” He asked and Isabel realized he was really worried for her sister behavior, she was right by thinking that he cared.

“I don’t know, have you? She didn’t tell me what the two of you have done that day and our mother worried for her dignity.” She said, Isabel was sure that Richard could never do something to ruin her sister’s virtue, but he was almost a man and she knew of his brother’s fame with women.

“I would never do that, Isabel! We just… we kissed but it wasn’t something like a real kiss. I could never ruin her, Isabel; you know I’m nothing like my brother.” He explained and Isabel sighed, relieved and happy to hear that.

“Speak with our mother, tell her this and maybe she will allow your little rendezvous.” She told him and then she left to reach her mother and her sister. Richard thanked her and went outside to meet with Francis for their daily training.

The Earl sent a message that he would be back surely for Anne’s birthday and in the meantime his wife was at the head of the Castle in his place.

Richard decided to follow Isabel’s advice and spoke with the Countess, explaining that he only wanted to spend more time with Anne without damage her dignity or let people have something to talk about.  He doesn’t know how he managed to convince her but he did with the only agreement that she would return without marks on her and before sunset.

He ran immediately to Anne’s chambers to tell her. She opened the door and smile lightly.

“Are you here for Isabel?” She asked and Richard looked confused by her question. Isabel came closer to the door and gave her sister a little tap on her head making her moan for pain.

“You silly girl, he’s here for you!” She said and returned to the dressing table to brush her hair.

“It is true? But my mother does-“ She started to say, shaking her head slowly, meaning that her mother didn’t wanted for them to speak or remain alone.

“I talked to her!” He interrupted Anne, smiling widely, “She consented for us to spend some time together.” He explained and Anne smiled happy.

“Really?!” She smiled widely.

“Yes, and about this, I thought that we could have lunch in our special place.”

“Our special place?” She asked, blushing.

“Of course, and we cannot tell a soul about it, agree?” He pretended to look around for people that could hear them and he also noticed Isabel turning her head slowly, curious.

“Agree.” She nodded.

“Good, I will wait for you to be ready.” He said, and stayed outside her chambers waiting for her.

They spent a lot of time in that clearing and they never made a word with Francis or Isabel.

“One day, if we’ll get married, we will live here at Middleham Castle and we will come here every time we need a break from everything and everyone.” Anne said. They were lying on the ground, eyes pointed at the sky.

“Yes we will, and maybe also our children will know about this place.” He pondered and it wasn’t odd to Anne to speak of such things as children, she wasn’t old enough to have a child, but it was a reality soon she would face, maybe with Richard.

“Perhaps… Do you think Edward will call you back at court soon?” She asked then. She once asked him the same thing when the King paid them a visit, but he didn’t say anything about the possibility of that, so the thought of Richard leaving Middleham hunted her.

“I don’t know, Anne. Sometimes I just feel I will never be gallant as Edward or intriguing as George. I will always be the little brother. Sometimes… I feel I don’t belong to Plantagenet’s family.”

Anne raised herself and looked down at him, with a straight face, “You are Richard Plantagenet, son of the Duke of York, never doubt that. Your father would be very disappointed if he would listen to your words.” She rebuked him, and in that moment she reminded him of the Countess, her mother.

“And you don’t have to be like your brothers, Edward is a womanizer and George is full of himself, you are yourself and I love you for it” She added, not realizing at first that she told him that she loved him.

Richard’s eyes widened a bit at her words and he sit up, and bringing his hand on the back of her neck, he kissed her. It was always just lips touching briefly but it was what they both need for now.

“Thank you, Anne” He said. He couldn’t say that he loved her back because he still wasn’t sure about his feelings, but he was grateful for having her in his life.

 …

“So, you and Anne, then?” Francis smirked while fighting with Richard.

Richard stopped for a moment, “What do you mean?” He asked but he knew what he was referring to.

“Oh, you certainly know what I mean!” He said, responding to the attack from his friend.

“There is nothing between us. We just kiss on the lips sometimes, but is just a brush.”

Francis stopped shocked by his words and Richard got bothered by all his breaks. He just wanted to train and not gossips how ladies usually do.

“You two kissed?! Richard, I’m married and I didn’t even meet my wife Anna” He said.

Francis knew there was something going on with his friends but he could never imagine they were already spending time kissing.

“Yes, but her dignity is intact” He answered and Francis laughed.

“I don’t understand how the Countess is worried about her daughter’s dignity, she’s still little and she can’t even conceive yet” He said and then they both dropped their swords. They couldn’t concentrate on the training.

“How do you know all these things?” Richard asked, he didn’t know anything about the right age for girls to conceive.

“I imagined that girls are ready to conceive when they are ready to consume their marriage, and Anne isn’t even married.” He guessed.

“I care for her, but I don’t know what it is about.” Richard returned to the previous speech, about his feelings for Anne.

“Love?” He guessed again.

“I don’t exclude that, but right now I just know I feel comfortable with her. After all she’s still a child, she will be married soon and probably she will be ready just in a few years...”

“Richard, remember that Anne is like a little sister to me and I don’t like you speaking of her in those terms.”  He said, picking up the sword and pointing it at him.

“Are you defying me, Francis?” He asked, smiling with challenge in his voice.  Francis was ten years, older than Anne but younger to him and he behave as an older brother since he was arrived at Middlehm Castle.

“For Anne’s honor? Yes I am.”

“Beware Francis, or I could think you fell in love with my cousin” Richard said, picking up his sword too.

“Beware you, Dickon, or I could think you might be jealous” He smirked again and Richard sank an attack.

They fought until they were both too tired to keep on going. Richard knew that Francis didn’t loved Anne, as he said himself, she was like a little sister to him and he was also married, but even with this consciousness, he felt something inside, like a knife in his chest, at the mere thought of Anne with someone else who wasn’t him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, here's the second part.   
> I hope you will like it. This is not obviously 100% canon to the White Queen series, because i added this "kissing sessions" X'D wth Richard and Anne, but is what i imagined could happen before what they showed us in the series, since it seems they forgot that they grew up together u.u  
> Let me know what you think and i'll update ^^


	3. Chapter 3

It was Anne’s birthday, she was turning nine and Richard took her in their special place. Lord Warwick was not coming back before afternoon, that was what said his last letter to the Countess.

“Once your father will be returned, we won’t be able to come back here” Richard whispered in her hair. They were lying on the cloth, Anne was resting her head under his chin.

“I know…” She sighed. Her father was too overprotective with her, even if she never gave him the reason to, no one ever noticed her in Middleham, except for Richard.

“For that I think we should enjoy this special day.” He said, getting up and taking a little piece of cloth.

“Blindfolded?! I love this game!” Anne exclaimed and took it from his hands. He tried to say something by Anne shushed him.

“You first, my Lord” And she tied it up on at his eyes’ level.

Then she spin him a bit and get back.

“Try and find me, Richard!” She exclaimed laughing.

Richard smiled and stretched out his arms to find her. They played until it was time to go back to the Castle. With much surprise, they found Lord Warwick and Isabel right behind him.

“Where have you been?!” He yelled. He seemed very angry.

Anne dismounted from Midnight and followed Richard, staying close to him.

“We just had a picnic, father” She tried to say, after all they didn’t nothing bad.

“Alone?! No servant or your sister?!” Warwick shouted, his face was red for anger.

“Lord Warwick, it wasn’t my intent-“

Richard Neville grabbed the hem of his doublet and looked at him right in the eyes.

“I consider you as my own son, Richard, but I swear to God that if you have touched Anne, I-“

“Father no! Richard haven’t done anything!” Anne beseeched him, almost in tears.

Warwick looked at the boy and figured out that maybe nothing happened and that Richard could not be like his brother.

“She’s a little girl, I could never do that.” Richard said, perhaps those weren’t the right words to say because Anne looked down to hid her tears, but it was true that she was a little girl, too little for men to desire to touch her, even Richard.

She went to her chambers, followed by Isabel.

“Anne will understand, but I don’t want you two out from the Castle alone, are we clear?”

Richard nodded, “Yes, sir”

“The King is back in London, but tomorrow he will go to Grafton Regis again… He’s interested in a Lancastrian widow, Elizabeth Grey… Nothing we should worry about.” He smirked, sure that this Elizabeth would have been just another conquest of the King.

Richard nodded and went back inside. He wanted to apologize with Anne but he didn’t know what to say exactly. He get in front of her chambers but he didn’t knocked, hearing Anne crying and Isabel consoling her.

He didn’t mean to make her cry, but to say those words was the only way to calm down his cousin.

 …

Edward, a few days later, sent a letter and soldiers to escort Richard at the court. But he didn’t wanted to leave without speaking first with Anne. He tried to but Isabel stopped him.

“She doesn’t want to speak with you, Richard” the girl said.

Richard knew that. It always had been like this when Anne got offended. He couldn’t do anything. It always took days for her to forgive people, and he hadn’t days.

“You should fight for her, Richard! Go and talk to her.” Isabel suggested, even if seemed more like a rebuking from her and Richard admitted that Isabel could be very scary sometimes.

“But…”

“No ‘buts’ Richard. Now go” She finished and she stayed there, watching her cousin going toward their chamber.

“What is happening with my brother?” A voice asked. Isabel felt her heart to skip a beat and turned to see it was exactly who she thought was.

George, in fact, was in Middleham to bring his brother to London. But no one knew that he wanted to see a certain young girl.

“I think you already know, George” Isabel teased and George smirked.

“Edward wanted him trained, not in love with his cousin.”

Isabel frowned for a moment and smiled after.

“Well, I’m sure Richard knows that.” She said, reaching slowly for his hand, but at the last seconds, he withdrew his hand and went away, leaving Isabel with a lot of unanswered questions.

…

Richard arrived at the door of the girls’s chamber and he knocked.

“Who is it?” It was Anne’s voice

“Richard” He answered

“Go away” She didn’t yelled, that was positive for Richard.

“I need to speak with you… I’m leaving for London” He informed her and since she wasn’t opening the door, he sat with his back on the wooden door.

“Anne, you know why I said those things…”

There was silence on the other side of the door.

“You are still young, but I’d… if we will marry I’d be glad to be your husband… in every sense” He said, with open heart and a bit blushing. His brother Edward always had many women around him and George once told him what he does with them. He knew because one of the women told him. He hadn’t the need to ask how he made her saying these things, he perfectly knew how, George was almost sixteen and he was having his first experiences as an adult.

Anne frowned and held her knees to her face, half hidden by them.

“What it means “every sense”?” She asked, showing how much she was innocent to Richard.

“Well, kissing and touching” He just list these two things. Certain details weren’t suitable for the ears of a lady, especially one of nine.

Anne looked down her body and blushed a little.

“Anne… I will leave in an hour. If you don’t want to greet me I will understand.” He then said and got up. Before going away, he looked one more time at the door but she didn’t opened it.

…

Everyone was at the entrance of the castle. Richard was ready to leave, so he greeted his cousins.

“You will return here during the winter.” Informed him, patting on his shoulder and Richard smiled. His training wasn’t over. He had to stay with the Earl until he would have become an adult, but Edward wanted him back for some periods, to have his family closer.

Richard nodded and greeted also the Countess and then Isabel with a kiss.

“Anne is a silly girl” She commented with a little smile. Richard didn’t answered and mounted on his horse.

He watched how George was doing the same and he stopped a little more with Isabel. He kissed her hands and he was sure that he saw the Earl content of that action. Warwick was surely thinking of something.

“Richard!” He looked up and saw Anne running outside the castle with her nurse right behind.

“Anne, don’t run like that!” Her mother scolded  her and she didn’t mind at that moment.

She came closer the horse while he was dismounting.

“I cannot wait to see you again.” She said smiling .

“Likewise, Anne”

He kissed the corner of her mouth and then he mounted again.

Anne waved her hand, smiling happily while he was going away from her sight.

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i know i have another long fic to continue, but i had this inspiration and i had to write it down.  
> The fic starts around April 1464 so before Elizabeth Woodville's wedding with Edward.  
> Richard - 12  
> Anne - 8  
> Isabel - 13  
> Francis - 10
> 
> So, to precise, that scene with Richard looking at Anne's neckline, she's eight but almost nine and it is possible for girls to develop breast from that age, and i hope i've been clear that is not a full breast as a teenage/grown woman :) (And also, in the White Queen Anne shows that she actually start to develop breast at the beginning, and she's nine).  
> And second, yes, i think this will have a bit more of Gisbel (George and Isabel) :)   
> After saying this, i really hope you like it, and please let me know so i know if it is worth to continue ^^


End file.
